


What is this Feeling?

by perfectcosima



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Wicked - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura... sing a duet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is this Feeling?

Laura was beginning to regret trying out for the play. Especially when she saw just who she'd have to audition with. She'd never heard Carmilla sing before, but she didn't exactly have the highest hopes about their duet turning out well.

That night in their dorm room, she finally broached the subject. "So I know that you don't really care, but I really want to be in this play. So if you could-"

"Not care?!" Carmilla's eyes flashed angrily as she cut Laura off. "What the fuck do you mean by that, sweetie?" Her voice stressed the final word with more than a hint of hatred. "I've been in a play every single year that I've attended this school. I'm not about to let you ruin my chances of playing Elphaba."

"Excuse me?! You think that I'm the one who would ruin our chances, Carm? Not you, the nocturnal bloodsucker who can't even remember to clean her hair out of the shower drain?"

Carmilla paused, the look of complete concentration on her face making it obvious that she was trying to keep herself from strangling her roommate. "You know what?" she said finally, getting up and grabbing a folder that was for some reason stuffed inside the armoire. "Let's stop arguing and just do a run through of this stupid duet so that we can find out what you'll have to improve on."

Laura was angry at the doubt of her abilities, but took the offered paper anyway, snatching it from Carmilla's hands.

"Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsical..."

"My dear Father..."

"There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz."

Their voices grew in volume and strength as they continued the song, their eyes connecting seconds in and then never leaving each other.

"What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes... Yes... Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!"

As their voices intertwined, emotions strong, people began to gather at their doorway, LaFontaine and Perry right at the front, quietly adding the ensemble parts.

"Boo!"

"Ah!"

The song was finished, lasting mere minutes, and yet hours, the faces of the two roommates flushed and the people in the doorway clapping.

Carmilla stood and stalked over to the door, closing it and turning the lock.

"What are you doing?" Laura asked, breathless from their duet. "Perry's rule says that you have to leave the door unlocked unless something... well, hinky is going on."

Carmilla smirked slightly, walking over to Laura's bed. "Oh, I know, sweetie," she purred, running a finger down Laura's cheekbone. "Let's just say that I suddenly feel inspired to show exactly what this feeling I have for you is."

Laura's look of surprise was soon changed to one of bliss as their lips met, the magic of their song nothing compared to what came next.


End file.
